


Everything Matters

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e07 Family Matters, M/M, PWP, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fairies, things still get weird for Dean. It's a good weird though. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Matters

**Author's Note:**

> A little porny AU after s6 e7: family matters.

“Fricking Fairies, Sammy! I still can’t believe it!” Dean blurted. Tinkerbell in the microwave was skeevy as shit, but still...

“Huh,” Sam huffed distractedly, going over whatever research with his robo-self he was into now on his computer, hunched over the table with his enormous body.

Dean just wanted to take a moment to really _breath_ , even if it was slightly painful from the beating he took in that jail cell. But still, _faeries?_ , what else was frigging out there? Unicorns with rainbows shooting out of their asses?

They rented a room in the next county, because they’d become hot commodities in Eldwood ever since the killings and unexplained crap, local authorities on their asses they could do without. Dean wanted something to eat and there was a bag of microwavable popcorn on the kitchenette counter, except, microwaves might be off his list of things-to-touch for a while.

“Hey, Sammy...?”

“I’m done!”

Dean leaned on his elbows and raised a brow at his brother. “Done what?”

Sam stood and stretched, working out the kink in his muscles from sitting around the wooden table for _hours_ and Dean pretended not to notice how _buff_ his brother was. All that rippling muscle and lean sinew. Sammy dresses more modest, Robo-sam doesn’t give a shit as long as he’s comfortable, which has been all sorts of uncomfortable for Dean whenever that jacket comes off there’s muscle shirts and tight at the shoulders Ts.

“Possible case. Ruguaru type problems in Pennsylvania.”

Dean forced himself to focus on anything but the flashes of images running through his head of _this_ Sam (because it makes him feel a hell of lot less guilty once it’s not _his_ Sam) naked and putting on all types of sexy shows for him.

“Yeah, but we just left Indiana, how about we sleep the day’s activities off and head out first thing in the morning?” Dean wondered if sometimes Sam forgot that he needed sleep.

Sam’s brows were a parody of a furrow, eyes calculating and knowing. “Yeah, ok. I’m gonna take a shower though, cause I’m hot.”

 _Yeah, yeah you are._ “Whoa, WHOA! Dude, you can undress in the bathroom,” Dean complained, turning his head away from the scene of Sam stripping methodically before him. The faded wallpaper over his bed wasn’t a better sight, but it was the more logical one. Last thing Robo-Sam needed was for him to find out he had a...crush?...on him. Or his Sam. Or whatever. Pronouns regarding his brother had become a jumbled mess in his head as of late.

“What’s wrong with doing it here? It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked most of the time while growing up.”

Dean wanted to hit something. Of course they did and that was the problem. Still keeping his head away from the sight of Sam, who was still taking his clothes off if the rustle of fabric was any indication, he gritted out, “Of course, when we were KIDS. Two grown ass men don’t make a habit of stripping butt naked in front of each other.”

“Huh.”

To Dean’s ears Sam sounded sarcastic, mocking even, like all those times it’s obvious Dean’s ‘logic’ falls short in his brother’s wired brain. To be honest, it pissed Dean off something fierce, so when he turned around to retort, ready to throw a Sammy-like bitch fit, his mouth goes dry at the close up of a Sam’s crotch inches from his face; half hard dick settled between a nest of dewy dark hair and a pair of hung balls.

It should have been repulsive, instead his mouth watered at the sight. “S...Sammy?”

Sam grabbed him by the hair on his head, shoved his face into his crotch and growled, “I know you want it, you’ve always wanted it. Now be a good big brother and suck me off, Dean.”

Dean’s hormones tilted sideways before crashing like a sack of potatoes due south, and when he grabbed Sam’s hips, it was totally with the intention to push him back, protest, retaliate; _annihilate_ the situation. But instead, he’s pulling Sam in and inhaling his intoxicating musk before rubbing that monstrous cock all over his face; breathing it in, salivating over it.

“Jesus, Sammy...we shouldn’t,” Dean breaths out, then breaths in again, following the direction of the hand Sam has in his hair; left cheek over his balls, nose and mouth bumping the veiny underside, right cheek grazing the head.

“You love it, don’t you, Dean? Always have. Watching Sammy out the corner of your eyes...”

Dean stuttered in his movements, eyes opening to look up at Sam for a split second. Did Sam know? Wasn’t he being discreet enough all those times he thought he was? He knew _this_ Sam drew from the memories of _his_ Sammy, but if that’s true and Sammy never called him on it then did it mean...?

Sam licked his lips, voice a low, horny growl before he said, “I’m still him, Dean. If I’m here rubbing my dick all over your face, it’s because he wants it, don’t forget that.”

“God, shut up,” Dean griped huskily, eyes fluttering right before he opened his mouth wide and sucked Sam down as far and as hard as he could. The moan that rumbled through Sam spiked his own cock like a compass and he greedily went down on that dick like a pro. He’d always batted for both teams, so he knew exactly how to pleasure a man. Pleasuring Sam was just a fantasy turned reality. 

“Yeah, just like that. Yeah.”

Dean loved the sounds Sam was making and he sucked hard, alternating between slow and fast, fulfilling one of his more dire fantasies. He ran his hands over those powerful thighs, up that toned torso and then back down to fondle those heavy balls, rolling them around his fingers until he’s worshipping each with his tongue. Then, he’s back to sucking Sam down and the hiss of pleasure from sam makes his own dick feel painfully hard. Sam’s hand in his hair slacken until it’s more like a comforting hold, guiding him on his cock, teaching him how he likes it.

Dean looked up into his brother’s eyes, keeping their gazes locked and then he pulled his head back slowly, running his tongue underneath until the tip of his tongue scooped up a glob of precum to create a string of it linking them together.

Sam’s eyes darkened with lust and he swallowed thickly. “You’re a good cock sucker, Dean. Amazing.”

The praise oddly made pride swell in Dean’s chest. Robo-Sam was so damn hard to please overall. He hummed his approval and Sam puts a foot up on the bed beside him before thrusting his hips in earnest, fucking his mouth, his throat. Then, his brother pulled back and dropped to knees before looking into his eyes, breathing hard while his hands deftly freed his aching cock and gripped it.

“Christ, shit!” Dean swore, ‘cause Sammy sure knows how to use his hands, stroking up at just the right speed and down at the right angle. His eyes were razor sharp, focused and Dean couldn’t quite manage the ‘calm before the storm’ type of sexual expression prevalent to Sam while his brother just drinks him in; like a tiger assessing it’s prey.

“I’m enjoying this, love that ‘fuck me’ look on your face, Dean. I honestly don’t know why a soul would stop me from bending you over and fucking you until I’m all you can think about. I’m sure we both would have loved it.”

“Sammy’s not a p-p-pervert,” Dean stuttered, body tensing because Sam was playing him like a violin, fingers moving in all the right ways over all the right places. 

Sam snorted. “Yeah, _right_. I’m still him, remember?”

“Yeah, whatever. Just...”

Without preamble, Sam slid his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion, pulled his shirt over his head and then threw his legs on his shoulder before taking his cock to the back of his throat.

“Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!” Dean gasped, trying to regulate his breathing while the pleasure spiked like fire through his veins.

“Sam...Sammy!” Dean moaned when Sam parted his cheeks before licking a broad stripe over his hole. It was hot and wet and caused his legs to shiver while a string of precum touched his abdomen.

“Don’t Sam...,” Dean murmured when he got a finger while that talented tongue sucked him off again, gritting his teeth and scrunching sheets in his hands until his knuckles turned white. Sam’s eyes were fierce, determined in a way that was so familiar to Dean, just like when Sammy had his soul. Even if Sam’s soul wasn’t involved, the bond they shared was still present. Don’t ask how he knew, he just did. He threw his head back moaned loudly when Sam added another finger, then another. And the sight of Sam just _down there_ licking and sucking and kissing just set him off so badly his toes curled and his stomach fluttered rapidly.

“I-if you don’t stop, I’ma blow, dude.”

Sam raised his head, making an obscene pop off his cock before grinning and jacking him. “Do that, Dean. Take the edge of so when I fuck you you’ll last, ‘cause I’m planning to go all night. Gonna be all up in you ‘til you’re begging me to stop.” 

His nipples were tweaked harshly and Dean comes. Hard. Spurt after spurt in Sam’s mouth, watching his brother lick his lips and a finger when he’s done like it was a treat. Dean tries to regulate his breathing, get his body under control because _damn_ , that was fucking hot. His head spin, his heart palpitates and his cock twitches.

This isn’t over. Sam has one of his foot pushed back, exposing his ass while his other hand rubs the precome from his dick over his hole.

“Can’t wait to get inside you, Dean,” Sam murmured, voice like gravel.

Dean whimpered his approval while nodding his head. “Do it.”

Sam does. They lock eyes the entire time Sam his pushing his way in, widening his hole, communicating in that silent way only they know how to do. When Dean’s brows furrow Sam stops, goes a little more slowly until he loosens up again. There’s exhale of breath, groans, kisses and touches. It becomes intimate and they go fast but careful. Dean doesn’t mind getting bent over the dresser or the table, or getting fucked against the wall. Nope, its Sammy and nothing can ever be wrong with any of this. And as much as it hurts, he doesn't mind Sammy riding his ass in an imitation of the reverse cowgirl either. He learns that Sammy can get _very_ creative in bed and he makes use of it.

Except, for the fourth hour when Dean ran from the room to lock himself in the bathroom. _He_ wasn’t a robot and bodies with a soul needed rest.

“You’re cockblocking, Dean,” Sam barbed from the other side of the door, twisting the knob in an attempt to open it.

Dean huffed. “I’m not coming again! I’ll knock your teeth out if you make me come again, Sammy!” Dean looked down at his over-sensitive cock while his over-sensitive ass burned something fierce. In the mirror he could see finger bruises and hickeys and bites. What he couldn’t see he could feel.

Sam’s voice was deceptively calm when he answered. “Open the door, Dean. I promise to go easy on you from now on, I just get carried away with how good you feel, that’s all.”

The warmth returned to Dean’s stomach and he slowly opened the door, crossed his arms and stared at his brother. “Yeah, well, you need to remember I have a soul, dude. I’m not the energizer bunny like you.”

Sam nodded, “Fine. So how much do you hurt, should we stop?”

Sam sorta looked hopeful, in that robotic kind of way and Dean honestly didn't want to disappoint his brother, so he settled for a compromise. “We’ll continue only if you promise to shoot your load within the next fifteen minutes, you haven’t come in over four hours and dude, that’s freaky.”

“Cool,” Sam agreed. “I can do that. Just wanted this for so long I wanted it to last.”

“Yeah, there’s tomorrow, Sammy,” Dean answered while he backed unto the bed. They kissed slow and sensual, fingers playing over each other’s body before they started up again.

This time, Dean set the rules and called the shots and in the end they were both satiated and happy. Until next time...


End file.
